1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a wire harness that uses a metal pipe as an exterior member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a battery and an inverter unit in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle are electrically connected to each other via a high-voltage (namely, for high-voltage) wire harness. The wire harness includes a conductive path and an exterior member that accommodates the conductive path.
In JP-A-2006-310474, a conductive metal pipe is used as the exterior member. The metal pipe is also used as a shielding member for shielding the conductive path from electromagnetic waves. Two types of conductive paths, that is, a plurality of first conductive paths and a plurality of second conductive paths are inserted into the metal pipe. The respective circuit end portions of the plurality of first conductive paths and the respective circuit end portions of the plurality of second conductive paths lead out of an end of the metal pipe. The plurality of first conductive paths are thick high-voltage electric wires. In contrast, the plurality of second conductive paths are electric wires, each of which is thinner than the first conductive path.
The respective circuit end portions of the plurality of first conductive paths leading out of the end of the metal pipe are shielded with a first cylindrical flexible shielding member. An end of the first flexible shielding member is fixed to the end of the metal pipe.
An opening portion of a predetermined size is formed in an outer circumferential surface of the first flexible shielding member. The respective circuit end portions of the plurality of second conductive paths leading out of the end of the metal pipe lead out of the opening portion. The respective circuit end portions of the plurality of second conductive paths in the vicinity of the end of the metal pipe are shielded with the first flexible shielding member. In contrast, portions of the respective circuit end portions of the plurality of second conductive paths, which lead from the opening portion to the outside, are shielded with a cylindrical second flexible shielding member that is formed to the size of the opening portion.
A shielding treatment using the metal pipe as a shielding member, the first flexible shielding member, and the second flexible shielding member is a treatment by which noise (electromagnetic waves) originating from the plurality of first conductive paths and the plurality of second conductive paths is prevented from leaking out of the wire harness.